


Tease

by Khimaira



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira
Summary: Alex is bored, and horny, and determined to provoke a response from Yassen.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Tease

Alex is bored.

Yassen is busy. Based on the amount of attention he pays to the blueprints of the lower levels, he’s most likely plotting out the best alternative escape route.

Alex wouldn’t mind some of that attention on himself.

He’s been making that abundantly clear for the last half-hour. Stretching to expose a sliver of tanned abs where his t-shirt rides up. Bending over to re-tie the laces of his sneakers. Chewing on a pen and touching his lips excessively, implying an oral fixation that he doesn’t actually have. He’s considering heading over to the freezer to get a more suggestive prop, except by now he’s sure that no ice lollies in the world could get even the slightest reaction from Yassen.

There is no way that one of the most brilliant people Alex has ever met is dense enough to miss what Alex is trying to do. Yassen knows, he’s just refusing to acknowledge it.

Alex can’t for the life of him understand why, because A) Alex has seen with his own eyes that Yassen fucks men sometimes, B) Yassen is well aware of A, C) Alex is eighteen now, and D) he knows that Yassen wants him. He has felt his gaze on him when Yassen thought he was being sneaky, has heard Yassen breathing almost imperceptibly behind the door when Alex was jerking off.

Clearly, he needs to give Yassen something he can’t ignore.

Alex throws himself down onto Yassen’s perfectly made bed with a loud yawn. No response, of course. He strokes his hand over the soft cotton of his t-shirt, lets out a soft moan for good measure. Yassen’s eyes are still fixed on the papers in from of him, moving over the page like he’s still focused on his work, but his posture grows the slightest bit stiffer.

Alex lets his hand slide down his stomach to the crotch of his joggers. He’s not fully hard yet, but he’s getting there. The pressure of his palm feels good, familiar. Right now, though, familiar isn’t what he wants. He moans again as he presses down, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but Yassen still isn’t biting.

Well, in for a penny.

Alex eases his joggers and pants down, kicks them the rest of the way off. He supposed he should feel awkward with his t-shirt still on, but somehow it makes it better, dirtier.

He grabs his cock gently, always a bit sensitive in the beginning. The foreskin slides easily over the head of his cock, helped by the small amount of pre-come that is already present. He always tends to run on the wet side, at least compared to the blokes he’s seen in videos.

Yassen’s eyes have come to a still now, clearly having given up on his work. He’s still refusing to look at Alex, though.

Alex sucks on two fingers, coating them generously with saliva. His eyelids fall shut as he slides both fingers into his ass. He’s still a bit relaxed from earlier, in the shower, so the resistance isn’t too bad. This time, the moan in completely genuine.

He barely has time to register movement before Yassen’s grip closes down like a vice on his wrist, not pulling his fingers out but not letting him move them either.

“What are you doing, little one.” Yassen’s voice betrays no emotions.

Alex look up, smirks. “What does it look like? If you’re not going to fuck me, I’ll have to take care of it myself.” His voice is almost completely steady.

Yassen growls. Alex’s cock promptly leaks some more.

“Why are you taunting me like this?”

“Oh, I’m taunting you? That’s rich. I’ve wanted this for a long time now. And don’t pretend that you haven’t wanted me back, just don’t.”

“You were a child.”

“And now I’m not. Not that anybody, including you, ever cared about my age in any other context.”

Yassen is quiet for a while. Then he sighs defeatedly. “All right.”

“All right?”

“What do you want, Alex?”

Alex swallows. “I feel like that should be clear by now.”

Yassen smacks his thigh lightly, then eases down on his back on the bed.

“Come here.”

Alex does as he’s asked, a bit thrown by suddenly getting what he wants without having to fight for it. He lets himself be positioned straddling Yassen’s waist.

“Open the drawer,” Yassen tells him.

Inside, Alex finds a half-empty bottle of fancy-looking lube and some condoms.

“Good. Now, use it.”

Alex shivers.

He coats his fingers liberally before sliding them back inside. It feels much better with the lube, the slide nice and easy, and it’s barely any problem to ease a third finger in.

Yassen’s eyes are locked on his face, gaging his reactions. That throws Alex a little. He’s pretty sure that if he was the one with a teenager fingering themselves open on his lap, he would be looking farther south. Somehow, this feels more exposed.

Yassen’s fingers are gentle but firm on Alex’s hips as he guides him down onto his cock. The stretch is a lot, much more than he had imagined, and halfway down Alex has to pause and breathe. Yassen strokes over his back with a broad palm, comforting.

“Easy. We have time.”

They do, Alex supposes. They don’t make their move until tomorrow afternoon.

He takes a few deep breaths, then lowers himself all the way down. He’s never felt anything like this, has only ever had his own fingers inside, and even that is a recent development. On a scale, the pain is nothing compared to a bullet graze or a knife wound, but he feels like the comparison is meaningless. This is so intimate, so personal. Fuck, this is inside of him. Pretty soon, he’s not entirely convinced that pain is the right word.

Yassen doesn’t seem unaffected either, which is encouraging. His breathing is heavier than Alex has ever heard it, even after Yassen has been shot. His grip on Alex’s hips has grown tighter, and his whole body is tense in a way that tells Alex that it’s probably difficult for him to hold back.

He does, though, of course he does. It’s one of the reasons Alex was so sure that this was a good idea. Even back when they were on opposing sides, Yassen watched out for him. Alex feels both dangerously exposed and completely safe.

“Ready?” Yassen’s voice is lower than normal, rougher. He swallows, and Alex eyes follow the movement of his Adam’s apple.

Alex nods. He lets himself be moved up and down on Yassen’s cock, like he weighs next to nothing. It makes him feel like he’s still much smaller than Yassen, which hasn’t been true since that last growth spurt.

The slide is getting easier now, less uncomfortable. It’s nice.

“Come here.” Yassen changes the position slightly, altering the angle of penetration, and Oh–

Yassen hits his prostate right on, and Alex’s eyes roll back. Jesus. He’s managed to find it with his fingers a few times in the past, but even then it’s never felt like this. Yassen’s aim is perfect, of course it is, and every time he thrusts up, Alex’s vision goes a little bit grey. It’s exquisite, and too much, and somehow still not enough. He doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Alex takes off his t-shirt, balls it up and tosses it to the side. Yassen’s eyes are drawn to his exposed torso, hands following soon after. This leaves Alex no choice but to ride him properly, which is trickier than he expected, considering that he has near-perfect control of his body and has watched a fair amount of porn.

Yassen teases Alex’s nipples, which normally doesn’t do much, but right now it feels almost electric. Yassen seems pleased by the response. He pinches harder, rolls them a little between his fingertips. Alex is determined not to make any embarrassing noises, but then Yassen delivers a particularly dirty thrust and _twists_ and Alex comes all over himself.

He goes limp, forgetting how to hold up his body. Almost seamlessly, Yassen flips him onto his front and starts to thrust with abandon. It should be too much, prostate overstimulated and his poor softening cock rubbing against the bed, and maybe it is.

Alex loves every second of it.


End file.
